Talk:Jupiter: 3020/@comment-39789594-20191204133508
(OORP: Okaaaaaaay, everyone, I'm officially joining!! ������ Here are my two characters! (I hope it's okay that I invented an alien species and sort of a planet... Name: Vara Versa Gender: Female Age: 18 Species: Human\Iluminai (humanoid aliens that have glowing hair, eyes and markings and can emit a kind of energy through their hands) Appearance: Long, straight, thick medium-purple hair that glows very dimly (usually down or in a braid over her shoulder); bright, intelligent green eyes; pale skin; youthful, feminine features. 5'7⅓ in height and slim. She tends to wear very modest, feminine, sleeveless uniform-dresses with high collars, paired with long trousers, gloves and shoes. She likes wearing turquoise, deep purple and generally a lot of purple, green and blue - sometimes pink. Personality: Vara is innocent, gentle, peaceful and docile. She is calm and composed on her own, but most people only see her terrible attempts at social normality. She is incredibly socially awkward, shy and introverted, preferring to spend her time alone thinking, tinkering with various things, crafting and sometimes daydreaming. People tend to find her "odd". She is always determined to do what she thinks and not conform, but the girl is quite easily hurt. She hates violence and fighting with a passion. Backstory: She and her brother, Valian, grew up on a wasteland planet as poor orphans. They had a hard time growing up, but they were always very close and somehow managed to scrape by (it helped that they had a slightly better off cousin who would occasionally help them). Eventually, her brother surprised her by saving up enough money to give her admittance to the school at Jupiter on her fifteenth birthday. She misses him terribly, but is thankful every day for being given a chance to fulfil her dreams. Skills: Vara has slight energy capabilities from her race, but she can't use it for much. She is very flexible and agile (though apart from that she is rather physically weak). She is a skilled crafter and inventor, and is clever and imaginative. Other: She wears thin, steel wristbands that glow purple\magenta in reaction to the energy she emits, which she made herself. *** Name: Kairo Emil Robinson Gender: Male Age: 18 Species: Human Appearance: Short-ish, slightly messy and straight, thick, flax-blond hair (always down, of course); deep, dark grey eyes; pale skin; fairly youthful features but has a few scars. 5'9½ in height and slim. He tends to wear practical, low-armour battle uniforms that can be easily moved in, paired with airy trousers and boots. He also sometimes wears cloaks. He enjoys wearing dark grey, medium grey and dark-ish beige. Personality: Confident, determined and competitive, Kairo commands a powerful presence. He is always seeking to perfect his trade and is very alert, having his light sword on him - some say - even when he sleeps. He is talented, creative, practical and sarcastic. Kairo is ever diligent and doesn't care for what others think of him or what his social status is, to the point he has few friends. Deep down, he is a kind and caring man who will go to lengths to help, and when he shows this side, he surprisingly doesn't try to hide it. He is honest, sincere and straightforward. Backstory: He comes from a wealthy, renowned family on Jupiter who have used and trained with light swords for generations, so it is no surprise that he was admitted to the school on his home planet as soon as was possible. However, he has always hated the confinement of his upbringing and his father, so he is intending to forge his own path in the school. Skills: He is a prodigy at fighting with light swords, and knows and creates many different techniques. He is physically strong and has a sharp mind as well. Other: He has a huge family - some he is very close to (like his first cousins, grandfather and two of his siblings), others not so much. There ya go! Eeeeeeeeeep, it's long. So sorry! ��)